


where did you go so wrong?

by Luminaryquitecontrary



Category: Dept. Heaven Series, Yggdra Union
Genre: Other, Vague Blaze Union spoilers, Zilva is present but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminaryquitecontrary/pseuds/Luminaryquitecontrary
Summary: you don't cry, you don't get scared





	where did you go so wrong?

Sometimes, deep in your gut, you know when things are wrong.  
The tightness in your chest and the tears welling up in your eyes, pushed along by distress even you didn't know you were capable of until that day threaten to break down your heavily fortified barrier.  
And when that's gone, you're nothing.

You don't cry, you don't get scared. Not now that you've grown much much stronger.  
Much stronger to support the people you love with your whole heart. Even if you still don't understand what love is.  
Even if your most trusted ally wraps his arms around you and whispers those three words, you never got it.

Maybe it was your father's fault. Maybe it was your own.

You didn't blame the people you loved in the past, who loved you back and then vanished, leaving you alone and as the sole founding member of your own childhood resistance group turned imperial government.

So that day, you felt something was wrong.  
A woman you care for dearly delivers a message to you, you've since learned to read rather well, but you ask her to so that you can hear the words.

"Nessiah's troops were wiped out, and we have lost all contact with him."

You already knew that you lost Paltina, but territory was meaningless next to lives lost.

Your companions disappearance troubles you the most.  
So much so that you lurch forward and your demeanor completely shatters, how many years has it been since you felt this way?

Images of a girl lying on the ground, her limbs twisted and splayed out across the dirt.   
Images of a woman pointing her weapon at you, of her and your only remaining childhood friend walking in the distance- unaware that you were watching them go.  
They flicker through your mind before you realize that you haven't felt that way in over three years. Oh how time flies.

The only thing keeping you so grounded was your tireless devotion to your country and the late-night lessons taught by your now-missing companion. The presence of a girl who called you "brother" and the others who stood by you all those years ago.

Where did you go so wrong?

You desperately wish you knew the answer, maybe then you could undo it all.


End file.
